


Hic leones

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в поколение сходятся Создание Света и Создание Тьмы. И результат их схватки определит будущее мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic leones

Люциус проснулся в твердой уверенности, что сегодня судьбоносный день.  
Его тело пело от предчувствия — охота закончится сегодня. Сегодня он настигнет свою добычу, пусть даже до сих пор не знает, как она выглядит. Но сегодня они обязательно столкнутся.  
Насвистывая, он вышел из комнаты и кивнул хозяйке. Бабка неприязненно поджала губы — ей не нравился постоялец. Не нравился его северный выговор, споротые погоны и безумный блеск в глазах. Люциус не удивился бы, узнав, что она окропляет святой водой полученные от него деньги. Но ему было все равно, пока она не задавала лишних вопросов и терпела его крики по ночам.  
Кошмары усиливались с каждым днем. Сначала это были просто сны, которых он не помнил, но вскакивал в холодном поту. В мае сильней всего пугала пара выстрелов, после которых мир застывал. В июне появились оскаленные пасти и хищные рыки, а выстрелы прозвучали на самом деле. Июльские ночи полнились страшными видениями, грохотом, взрывами и чернотой. Зодиакальный Лев привел за собой понимание, что угроза исходит из одного источника, от одного существа, и если найти и уничтожить средоточие зла, то можно будет избежать напророченного ужаса.  
И Люциус отправился на охоту.  
Его вело чутье, острее звериного, подсознательное знание, куда ехать. И чем ближе он оказывался к границе, тем сильнее расцветала его уверенность в правильности пути. Постепенно он отбросил всё лишнее, всё ненужное, оставив только стремление вперед, к слабому маячку цели. В редкие моменты просветления Люциус радовался, что жена сбежала от него ещё зимой, увезя детей к дальним родственникам в золотую Калифорнию. Иначе он бы потащил их за собой, или, ещё хуже, мог бы убить собственными руками, чтобы избавиться от обузы и хоть немного, но ускорить неустанное движение.  
Ему полегчало только в Лемберге, и теперь он кружил по мощеным улицам, словно собака, потерявшая след. Люциус знал, что враг тоже где-то здесь, что ему не надо ехать дальше, что ближе уже не подобраться, надо только найти человека в толпе. Внутренний компас замер, чутье молчало, сны не показывали лица. Оставалось полагаться лишь на удачу.  
И на то, что жертва точно так же чует его присутствие. Что невидимый поводок притянул её на встречу, что она слышит, как цокают по мостовой стальные гвозди в сапогах Люциуса, что принимает это за шаги неумолимого рока, что боится за собственную шкуру. А значит, дрожит, забившись где-то в угол, или, наоборот, вспугнутым зайцем петляет по старому городу, путает следы, пытается удрать и скрыться, раствориться в толпе или летнем мареве. В любом случае, от страха она ошибется, и вот тут-то охотник её и настигнет.  
Люциус был уверен, что именно сегодня ему повезет. Он специально замедлил шаг, выйдя на улицу Карла Людвига, огляделся по сторонам и неспешно направился к венской кофейне. Внутри, как всегда, кипела и бурлила жизнь. Воистину, в Лемберге, чтобы узнать новости, не обязательно покупать газеты. Достаточно зайти в любое заведение, где больше трех столиков, чтобы встретить представителей пяти партий, выслушать десяток точек зрения и насладиться самыми свежими, с пылу с жару, сплетнями, закусывая их ароматными булочками и запивая отличным кофе.  
Вот и сейчас за столиком справа обсуждали последний спектакль в Опере, слева — передвижение имперских войск, в глубине студенты горячо спорили об университетских нововведениях, а у окна импозантный мужчина с гладко зачесанными назад волосами вдохновенно вещал о высоком двум барышням в белых платьицах. Барышни млели и хорошо если десятую часть понимали из насыщенной научными терминами и выспренными метафорами речи.  
Люциус заказал кофе, закурил, откинулся на спинку стула и прислушался.  
— Животный магнетизм, коий открыт был великим Вольфом Мессингом, величайшим из всех, передается посредством чувств. Флюиды, истекающие из тела, передавать можно от одного существа к другому. Управление флюидами есть управление другими…  
— Ох, профессор… — щебетали барышни.  
— Развивая внутреннее зрение можно увидеть сии флюиды, — профессор вытаращил глаза и пристально уставился на своих визави. — О-о, флюиды, я вижу ваши флюиды! Никогда не встречал я настолько чистых и прекрасных флюидов, что есть кристаллизованное, воплощенное чувство!  
— Ах, профессор, — смущались барышни.  
— Наиболее примитивные и тусклые флюиды — у животных, так уж случилось, что я работаю с ними. Да-да, примитивность сознания подобна неограненному алмазу в породе, и поэтому сияние животных флюидов заглушается. Но ваши — о! Ваши флюиды — нечто примечательное, ибо человеческий интеллект подобен искусному резцу ювелира, показывающий ярчайший бриллиант из тусклого камешка!  
— О, профессор!.. — хлопали ресницами барышни.  
— Постигнув метод передачи флюидов, — скромно опускал глаза тот, — я добился некоторого прогресса в управлении животными. Но совершенствоваться в искусстве гипноза далее мне не позволяет стесненное материальное положение…  
— Конечно, профессор, — совершенно очарованные барышни теребили завязки сумочек.  
Люциус спрятал улыбку в чашке кофе. Он сомневался, что проходимец действительно имеет научное звание, но был твердо уверен, что шарлатан и болтун перед ним первоклассный. Пожалуй, не пройдет и получаса, как загипнотизированные барышни отдадут не только деньги из кошельков, но и серьги из ушей. Впрочем, это не его забота, какое ему дело до мелких мошенников с большими амбициями, у него своя цель на сегодня. Люциус расплатился и вышел, снова окунаясь в городской водоворот.  
Чем дольше он бродил, тем сильнее раздражал его город своей чужеродностью. Вроде бы те же дома, как в родном Минске, такие же улочки, но чем-то они неуловимо отличались и потому становились ещё более чужими. Словно вместо любимого человека ты встретил его родственника и теперь злишься на самого себя за обманутые ожидания. Город отказывался признавать незваного гостя и открывать ему свои тайны.  
Здесь польский язык мешался с русским и немецким, щедро перемежаясь еврейскими словечками и местным диалектом. В итоге речь жителей напоминала журчание ручейка — красиво и мелодично, но быстро и неразборчиво. Непривычные интонации, странные ударения, непонятные слова — наверно, так себя чувствовали строители Вавилонской башни на следующий день после её падения. Когда знакомые люди говорят привычными голосами, а ты ничегошеньки не понимаешь. И это тоже раздражало.  
Город был хмур и неприветлив. Утренний туман переходил в пасмурный день, вечерняя морось сменялась ночным мраком. Дома щерились заколоченными окнами и запертыми дверями в подворотнях, отсветы газовых фонарей, издевательски ухмыляясь, плясали в лужах, мокрая брусчатка подмигивала бликами и выворачивалась из-под ног.  
И львы. Повсюду были львы, которые слепыми глазами следили за его тщетными поисками. Каменные и деревянные, резные и нарисованные. Лев спящий, лев отдыхающий, лев сидящий, лев стоящий, лев восстающий… «Лев шествующий, смотрящий впрям, называется леопардом», — шептал Люциус, вспоминая, как сидел в детстве над книгой по геральдике. На гербе Лемберга леопардовый лев, и он тоже не желал помогать.  
Прямые улочки расчертили средневековый центр города на ровные кварталы и казались совершенно одинаковыми. Поворот, перекресток, подворотня, дворик, улица, поворот… Армянская это, Сербская или Русская? Сначала Люциус пытался ориентироваться по куполам, но колокольный звон плыл со всех сторон, смешиваясь с запахом кофе и миазмами зла.  
Закрыв глаза, Люциус видел эти черные струи, которые лениво плыли сквозь туман и колыхались, задетые случайными прохожими. Струи вились, текли, клубились, вихрились на перекрестках, ныряли в подворотни и кофейни. Значит, добыча близко, значит, она не раз ходила этими улочками, значит, надо только ухватить кончик нити и распутать весь клубок. Люциус жмурился до алых кругов под веками, до рези в глазах, но черные потоки слабели и расплывались. И он продолжал поиски, вынюхивая малейшие следы.  
Люциус верил, что оставляет за собой такую же линию, путеводную нить, не видимую никому, кроме его цели. Поэтому кружил по городу, выводя собственную вязь, сплетая свою сеть. Он чувствовал, что черные нити становятся все тоньше и слабее, блекнут и путаются, отражают смущение и страх оставившего их. Он надеялся, что его след, наоборот, наливается сияющей белизной, пульсирует в такт его сердцу, крепнет и набирает силу с каждым шагом, с каждой секундой.  
«Лев не собака, — бормотал себе под нос Люциус, — он не будет часами бежать за добычей. Он заляжет в засаде и нанесет всего один смертоносный удар. Не царское это дело, бродить кругами…» Но ноги сами несли его вперед и вперед, дальше, за угол, спуститься по ступеням, подняться на валы, не останавливаться, потому что добыча где-то совсем рядом, совсем близко только руку протяни…  
Когда он вылетел на очередной бульвар, от него шарахнулась лошадь. Люциус отшатнулся, споткнулся, чуть не угодил под копыта второго извозчика и на секунду замер посреди улицы, провожая взглядом дребезжащий трамвай. На него недоуменно оглядывались гуляющие — элегантные дамы кривили носики, сопровождающие их бравые офицеры хмурили брови, почтенные матроны отводили подопечных подальше от странного человека с всклокоченными волосами и застывшим взглядом. Люциус не сразу сообразил, что вздернул в оскале верхнюю губу, а в горле клокочет, зарождаясь, звериное рычание.  
— Пану тут не рады? — прогудел над головой утробный бас. — То пана можна увезти…  
— Куда направляется тот транспорт? — рассеянно спросил Люциус, сосредоточившись на одном окне, полностью залитом чернотой. Он наконец-то нашел врага.  
— На Лычакив, — охотно ответил тот же бас. — Пан догнать желают?  
— Поехали, — кивнул Люциус и повернулся к фиакру. Гнедая лошадь согласно всхрапнула и мотнула гривой, её бородатый хозяин услужливо распахнул дверцу экипажа.  
— Пан не знают шо такое трамвай? — извозчик попался словоохотливый, и теперь, под размеренный топот копыт, он с заметным удовольствием просвещал «провинциала». — То лектрична дура, шо замисть конки зараз. Искры много, толку мало, то ли дело конячки. Они ж хоч и бессловесны животины, а всё понимают, с душой везут. Ну от хто, скажи, впечатление произведет, коли поведет кобиту катать в тесноте да толкотне? Де ж там романтика, любов де? Кажуть, скоро всих нас погонять, а коней на мясо порежуть, и ся останут только трамваи… Да, не той став город Лева…  
Люциус кивал в такт, не особо вслушиваясь в рассказ, и смотрел по сторонам. Они уже выбрались из центра города, где гуляла вечерами светская публика, и теперь катили по предместью, где жили люди попроще. Здесь пили не кофе, а пиво, слушали не оперу, а разудалые песенки, а скрипочки предпочитали роялю компанию веселого аккордеона. У пивных шумели возчики, какая-то парочка кружилась в танце. Люциусу показалось, что под фонарем мелькнул профиль давешнего «профессора», но его быстро заслонила толпа, собравшаяся у шатров бродячего цирка.  
— Какое представление, — донеслось до Люциуса сквозь смех и гомон, — медведь-то удрал!  
— Вот пусть Лодзь его и… — остаток фразы унесло ветром.  
Фиакр покачивался на рессорах, осоловелого Люциуса клонило в сон. Ему казалось, что едет он уже давным-давно, что застрял в этом странном городе навеки и теперь обречен вечно кружить бесконечными улочками. Пока его не растопит местная жара, пока не смоет мелкий дождь, пока сама суть его не впитается в камни мостовой и глинистую почву. И когда он растворится в брусчатке и пористых почерневших стенах, может быть, тогда этот город наконец признает его за своего. И тогда святые с лилиями осенят его крестным знамением, а задумчивый Иисус с варварского склепа протянет ему правую руку. И не будет больше Люциуса Белякова, беглого солдата и мелкого дворянина из деревни Лошица, что на юг от Минска. Львы сожрут его, каменные львы львиного города…  
— Проше пана, — бас извозчика пророкотал львиным рыком и выдернул Люциуса из полугипнотического транса. — То трамвай на цвинтар повертать будет.  
Люциус встрепенулся и присмотрелся. Нет, чернота из трамвайного окна никуда не делась.  
— Цвинтар? — переспросил он.  
— Кладбище по-вашему, — пояснил бородач. — Де мертвяки лежат, и ночью туда ходить не надо…  
«Кладбище, — губы Люциуса сами собой растянулись в улыбке. — Окончание пути. Отличный выбор. Да, там и решится, кому улыбнется судьба…»  
— Мне надо, — всё ещё улыбаясь сказал Люциус. — Поедешь или высадишь?  
— Слазьте, пане, — судя по испуганному взгляду извозчика, он был готов перекреститься, но голос его не дрожал, называя цену.  
Люциус расплатился, добавив десяток злотых за храбрость, и зашагал вдоль рельсов, слыша, как быстро удаляется цокот копыт.  
Он шел и чувствовал, как каждый шаг стряхивает с него сонную одурь, и вскоре сам удивлялся, откуда взялись эти страхи, как они сумели разрастись и до такой степени затуманить сознание.  
«Не иначе, происки бесов», — скептически сказал Люциус сам себе. Если он обладает странными силами, которые пригнали его за тридевять земель от дома на встречу с единственным врагом, то глупо было бы надеяться, что противник окажется беззащитной и ни на что не способной жертвой.  
Когда он добрался до входа на кладбище, мысли окончательно прояснились, как и небо над головой. Теперь свежий ветерок гнал облака по четвертушке луны, и в её свете приветливо белели башенки ворот.  
Однако кладбищенский сторож оказался не таким гостеприимным, и Люциусу пришлось отойти назад и перелезть через забор, совсем как в детстве, когда он воровал яблоки из соседского сада. И это наполнило его полузабытым весельем и воодушевлением.  
По аллее кладбища Люциуса подгонял азарт и предчувствие скорого конца погони. Скоро закончится этот долгий бег, скоро он узнает лицо своего врага, скоро прекратятся кошмары.  
Быстро, быстрее, ещё быстрее, мимо часовен и склепов, мимо крестов и памятников. Лунный свет пробивался сквозь кроны, выхватывал из темноты лики святых и мадонн, оживлял замшелые статуи, и казалось, что стоит отвести глаза, как ангелы расправляют крылья и достают из ножен мечи, готовясь к битве. Но если ты оглянешься — они снова замрут каменными изваяниями. Ветер подталкивал в спину, шелестел листвой, будто за спиной переговаривалось несчетное воинство.  
И сами собой расправлялись плечи, потому что полководец должен быть горд. И силен, и храбр, и быстр. И Люциус снова ускорял шаг, нетерпеливо рыская вокруг взглядом.  
Тени плясали, тени смеялись, тени шутили, скрывая добычу. Подсовывали вместо человека то скамейку, то скульптуру, то раскрытую могилу. Люциус чертыхался, отмахивался от веток и упрямо лез на вершину холма. Где-то в той стороне мелькнул на фоне неба силуэт человека. Люциус был уверен, что на этот раз не ошибся — там стоял именно человек, а не очередной ангел. Ангелы не трещат кустами.  
На прогалине он перевел дух. Призрачное войско за спиной затрубило боевой клич, впереди снова захрустели под чем-то тяжелым сучья, и Люциус бросился вперед. До решающей схватки, до пышного куста оставался последний бросок.  
Люциус вытянул вперед руки, готовый вцепиться в одежду, но вместо ткани пальцы зарылись в мех. И, уже падая на землю, он понял, что судьба ему не улыбнулась. Изменчивая фортуна оскалилась ему в лицо раскрытой пастью медведя.  
«Бродячий цирк, — вспыхнуло воспоминание. — Сбежавший медведь. Дешевый фарс, дурацкий балаган. Уроды».  
А потом связные мысли кончились, потому что зверь начал жрать.  
Вдали колокол на ратуше торжественно отбил начало первого дня августа 1914 года от Рождества Христова.


End file.
